The Ever After
by inkl0v3
Summary: Quest for Camelot- After Kayley and Garrett get married, the real adventure begins! Even with all the trials and hardships that come with being together, will they be able to find their happily ever after?


**Quest for Camelot**

* * *

**A/N:** Here's a little fanfic for quest of Camelot. It starts out right after Kayley and Garrett are married, which I pictured as when they got knighted. However, if you're with the group that insists they only got knighted and not married, then just pretend it's later. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Quest for Camelot.

* * *

As I eased our horse into the gloom of the Forbidden Forest, I found myself giving a contented sigh.

"Well," I chuckled, slowing our horse to a trot, "I never thought I'd be glad to be back in here."

"It's really not all that bad once you get used to it," Garrett smiled, sliding off the back of the horse. He walked around and held out his arms to help me down. I fell into his open arms clumsily as I tried to slide off just as he did. "And it's the one place I know no one will disturb us." He grinned at me, a spark somewhere behind his cloudy eyes.

"Oh…" I smirked, leaning towards him, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," he kissed me slowly, "It _is _our wedding night…"

"Yes, it is…" I murmured, kissing him again.

"And we _do _have this entire forest to ourselves…" he whispered, kissing me even slower this time. I smiled through our kiss.

And then, without warning, Garrett hefted me up into his arms and began to carry me off.

"Whoa," I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck, "Where are we going?"

"I've got to carry you over the thresh-hold." He replied matter-of-factly, as if I should have figured it out by myself.

"What thresh-hold…" I started before craning my neck around to see where he was taking us. My breath caught in my throat.

A small cottage, constructed out of hewn stones, rested between the roots of an impossibly large tree and a pond ahead of us.

"Oh, Garrett," I gasped, "It's beautiful!"

"Really? You like it?" he asked, his voice full of hope. I bit my lip and nodded at him.

"Oh yes," I kissed him quickly. And then I pulled myself away. "But… when did you ever have time to build this?" I asked suspiciously. He started to laugh, and I thought that my heart would burst of happiness at the sound.

"I had some help from your mother, and Devon and Cornwall, and maybe the king…" he shrugged as if it were no big feat. I just gazed at his face; such a beautiful face.

Garrett lifted me over the thresh-hold gently before setting me down onto the small bed inside. I gasped as I felt, rather than rough straw, the mattress was full of down feathers.

"Garrett… the bed is made of down! How did you manage that?" I turned to him, eyes bright.

"Oh, that," he laughed, again setting my heart racing, "that chicken of yours was so worked up over being turned into an axe that he started molting!" he joked. I broke out into a fit of giggles, and his laugh grew louder; for the next few minutes our small house was full of laughter. And then, as our chuckles died down, something else filled the cottage; a sort of electricity.

I glanced up at Garrett, and got to my feet, cautiously walking towards him. As I placed my hands around his shoulders, I pressed my body up against his to keep from shaking. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a grin and he ran his hands lightly across my face and then through my hair, shaking it free of the leather strip it had been tied back with. Slowly, leaning my mouth up towards his, we met in a tender kiss, both a little unsure.

It felt as though I had just flung myself off of a cliff; it was exhilarating and yet terrifying at the same time as his hands moved from my hair to my back. My own unsteady hands seemed to work subconsciously as they removed his blue tunic.

And suddenly our kiss became more passionate as we recklessly gave in to excitement over nervousness. His hands lifted my white dress off, letting it slip to the floor where it pooled around our feet. I was left in my thin shift as I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, embedding my fingers in his honey-colored hair.

Without breaking our kiss, Garret walked towards the bed as I clung to him tightly. As he crawled onto the mattress, he spread my body along the length of it, kissing my neck deeply. I gave a rough sigh, letting my eyes close as I worked to tug his undershirt off. He nimbly found the neckline of my shift and drew it off of me as I finished undressing him.

I panted, my hands grasping his shoulders, as I slowly leaned my head up towards his face. Breathing into his ear, I whispered:

"I love you."

"I love you too…" he replied in a whisper, brushing my hair gently out of my face. And then, much slower this time, he kissed me.

* * *

I awoke with the warmth of Garrett's body beneath me. Smiling, I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his strong arms around me, holding my naked body close.

"I could live like this forever…" I mumbled groggily into his chest.

"I agree," he sighed deeply, his chest rising and falling beneath me. My stomach made a soft rumbling noise, as if in protest. "Although, we should _probably _take time to eat," he smirked. Pulling me tighter against his body, he stood up and the warmth of the covers fell away.

"No…" I groaned, "Cold…" I blinked my eyes open to find him grinning at me.

"Alright, here," he set me on the ground before whipping the thin sheets off of the bed and wrapping them around me, "You can stay under the covers a little longer, and I'll make us some breakfast."

I sat back down on the bed as he started to pad off towards the cooking area, unclothed.

"But, aren't you cold?" I asked. He turned his head over his shoulder at me.

"No, I'm fine," he winked at me before continuing towards the hearth. A corner of my lips pulled up into a smile as I watched him, soaking in the mental picture of Garrett; _my _Garrett, _my _husband.

Giggling under my breath, I fell back onto the mattress. I heard him rummaging around in the kitchen, and then a loud, metallic _clang _followed by a soft cry of pain.

"You alright?" I asked, rolling onto my side.

"Yeah," he mumbled, picking a cauldron off of the floor and rubbing his head, "Just not quite used to this space yet. Go back to sleep if you're tired."

"No," I yawned, sitting back up, "I think I'll go take a bath."

I stood and picked Garrett's blue tunic off of the floor where it had ended up after last night. I pulled it on over my body, letting it hang down to my knees. I walked over to Garrett, placing my hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"That is," I smiled, "Unless you need help in here."

He grimaced as he got a fire started.

"No thanks, I prefer hands-on learning." He explained, his hands currently searching the counter-top. I handed him an egg, the object he had been searching for.

"If you _do _happen to need help, just call for me; I'll leave the door open." I told him before walking outside into the dim sunlight. The sun barely reached through the thick canopy of trees inside the forest, but enough managed to reach the ground to make it feel like morning.

I strode over the cool grass towards the pond in front of the house. Gingerly placing a pointed toe into the clear water of the pool, I exhaled quickly and drew it back out; it was cold. I slipped back out of Garrett's tunic and left it on the grass as I sunk into the water all the way to my neck. I let my tired eyes close as the frigid water lapped at my sore body, enjoying the peaceful calm.

A few minutes passed when suddenly something slammed to the ground on the other side of the pool. I snapped my eyes open and a gasp escaped my mouth.

The griffin, the one who had helped Ruber, was crouched opposite of me, his green eyes watching me closely. He was scarred and missing quite a few feathers, but I couldn't mistake the sweltering glare of his narrowed eyes. I pressed myself up against the shore, my hands clutching the grass for support.

"W-What… are you doing here?" I asked shakily. The creature made a sound that was close to a growl.

"Ruber was destroyed, his army lost. Your little dragon-friends chased me off. Now I look like this!" his talons pulled at his chest, a few burnt feathers falling away, "Dragons are nowhere to be found, but breakfast I have found."

"You- you mean… me?" I squeaked, my muscles tensing.

"Precisely." The Griffin smiled.

My eyes widened and I tried to get to my feet, but without warning the griffin sprung at me, grabbing me up into his huge talons as he spread his battered wings and flew. I caught my breath as the ground disappeared from beneath me before finding my voice.

"GARRETT!" I screamed, my arms flailing through the air. I turned my head in time to see a low-lying branch. And then there was a sharp crack and everything disappeared into darkness.

* * *

As I broke open a few eggs into the cooking-pot, humming to myself, I felt a sudden gust of cool air. I paused, abandoning breakfast as I slowly turned around.

Kayley had left the door open, but I hadn't heard any wind. Taking a few steps forward, I found my trousers and tugged them on, making my way for the door. I managed to snag my staff before stepping outside, and the feel of the smooth wood beneath my fingers comforted me.

Before I had time to assess my surroundings, there was a shallow splash, and then a scream that turned my blood to ice.

"GARRETT!" I heard Kayley's voice above me, moving quickly away. And then there was a crash followed by thudding vibrations as whatever had her smashed through the branches of a tree, sending the dismembered wood thundering to the ground.

"KAYLEY!" I cried out, rushing after the large, flying creature.

As I ran, I listened. I had to get my bearings and figure out what was going on. The creature carrying her was not large enough to be a dragon, and yet it was far larger than any bird I had ever sensed.

"The griffin…!" I breathed, scrabbling over some rocks. I was keeping up with them, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Something familiar was up ahead, but I couldn't remember what.

The sound of rushing water helped remind me; we were heading for the river, most likely where the rapids were. I didn't have Aiden with me, so I would have to rely on my own instincts to save her.

And then the surrounding trees and brush broke away as I emerged into a large open space; they were right at the foot of the river, and the roar of the water was so loud here that even my well-trained ears had to strain above it to hear anything.

I just barely picked up the sound of something falling, something small.

Kayley.

She didn't cry out, signaling that she was unconscious. My heart felt as though it were tearing in half as I listened to her body crash into tree branch after tree branch, before finally landing in the water.

"Kayley!" I cried out, throwing my stick aside as I dove into the river after her.

I immediately slammed into a rock. Gnashing my teeth, I fought my way back up to the surface. We were definitely in the rapids.

I kicked my legs and arms out, splashing around in a desperate search for my wife. I could hear nothing above the angry growl of the churning water, so I had only my touch to go on. I was battered around the rocks as I continued to search, coughing and sputtering the entire way. If only I had my sight back, just for one minute, I might be able to find her. Without my eyes and ears… I was useless.

Suddenly, there were no more rocks. I leaned so that I was floating on my back, my hands and feet splayed out, still searching for her. Something soft slid through my fingers; her hair.

"No!" I gasped, throwing myself in the direction of her hair. She was there, just beyond my reach. I strained my tired muscles to swim faster, to catch up, but the current grew faster before I could find her again. Up ahead was another deafening roar, much louder than that of the rapids.

We were heading for a waterfall. I gasped in a lung-full of air before diving under the surface, my outstretched hands reaching out for her. This time it was her skin I felt; my fingers had run down her leg. I screamed in frustration, kicking back up to the surface and inhaling deeply. The waterfall was straight ahead; if I couldn't find her before…

I didn't allow myself to finish that thought. I only kicked harder.

If only she were awake! I would be able to call out to her; she would be able to swim to me! My hands remained empty as the waterfall loomed. I panicked.

"KAYLEY!!" I shrieked, my voice breaking. And then, empty handed and without hope, I plunged over the edge of the waterfall, down into the unknown below.

* * *

I didn't know if minutes or hours had passed since the edge of the waterfall had swallowed me, but I awoke with a cough. Picking myself up sorely, I shook my head; everything hurt, but nothing was broken. I crawled through the shallow water, allowing my senses to adapt to my new surroundings. The roaring water was not quite so loud down here in this cool darkness.

"Kayley?" I choked out, my throat on fire as I crawled along, my hands rummaging around under the surface. I hadn't been able to find her before the waterfall, and now it could be too late. What if she hadn't survived?

Right as that unthinkable thought popped into my head, my hands found her. I stopped completely as her skin passed under my fingertips, frozen with shock. And then, with a sudden sharp intake of air, I gathered her bare body up into my arms. She wasn't breathing.

Quickly, without thinking, I found the shore and laid her down delicately. My hands found her abdomen and started pressing against it in the wild hope that it would push the water out of her lungs.

It worked.

Within a few seconds she took a gasping breath, and then proceeded to choke up the river water that had been clogging her lungs. I settled back on my knees, breathing heavily as I heard her own rasping breath return.

When she had finished coughing, I wrapped her up into my arms, kissing every inch of her.

"Oh, Kayley, Kayley…" I breathed, brushing her wet hair out of her face, "…you're alive…"

"Garrett?" she murmured softly, "I'm cold."

I could feel her shivering in my arms and I held her closer as I stood shakily, stumbling onto the shore. I had to get her back to our cottage, back to where she could be warm.

"Kayley," I whispered to her as I walked, "Do you remember when we were searching for Excalibur? Remember when Ruber shot me with that arrow? You carried me all afternoon, all the way to that cave. Do you remember?"

"Yes…" she sighed, wrapping her small fingers around my arm. I took a deep breath.

"You were so strong and brave. I need you to be that strong and brave again. Can you do that?" I pleaded with her.

"…yes…" she breathed, resting her heavy head in the crook of my neck. I felt tears running down my face and tried to keep my voice steady.

"When we get back to the house, I'll wrap you up in those warm sheets by the fire, and I'll make you breakfast, or lunch, or-or whatever you want." I sobbed, "Just _please_- stay with me..."

* * *

I groaned, my dry throat throbbing with the effort, as I attempted to roll onto my side. My whole body felt heavy. Smoke tickled my nose, along with the smell of something warm and spicy, and I finally convinced my eyes to open.

It was dark, only the crackling fire in the hearth giving light. Something was bubbling in the cauldron above the trembling flames and it made my stomach growl anxiously. Someone grunted next to me and I turned to find Garrett lying by my side. I scooted closer to him, laying a hand against the side of his face. He stirred, his gray, cloudy eyes opening.

"Mm… Kayley…?" he asked weakly, his own hand reaching towards me. I took hold of his hand and led it to my cheek, letting it rest there as I gazed at him. A contented smile came onto his face as his fingers stroked my cheek.

"Kayley… you're awake." He smiled wider now.

"Garrett… what happened?" I asked gently, trying to remember the events of the day. Garrett's face hardened and he struggled to sit up.

"That griffin… Ruber's griffin… he- attacked you, and took you away. I followed, but he dropped you into the river, and I-I… I couldn't find you." His voice was strained as he continued, "We went over a waterfall, and…" he glanced back over at where I was lying, "Kayley, I thought I lost you," he whispered, his hands finding my face again. I pulled myself up next to him, and he helped support me to keep me from falling over.

"Garrett…" I put a hand on his shoulder. He brushed it off, head hanging low.

"I couldn't find you in the river because I couldn't see. And then when I did find you, and you weren't breathing… I've never felt so helpless before." He muttered. My gaze fell to my lap, and I leaned my crestfallen head against his shoulder.

"But you got me back here," I told him, "And," I turned towards whatever was cooking, "You managed to make dinner."

"Oh, you're probably hungry!" he gasped, leaning me against the pillows at the head of the mattress before leaping out of the bed. "Here, let me get you some soup," he picked up a rustic stick that had been leaning against the wall and tapped his way over to the fire. I watched him, completely spellbound by him.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked as he scooped a ladle-full of the bubbling soup into a bowl for me. He sat next to me on the bed gently, handing me the warm dish.

"No, I had some before I fell asleep."

I lifted the bowl up to my mouth, letting the thick liquid slide down my sore throat.

"Auh…" I coughed as it scalded my mouth.

"Careful," Garrett took the bowl from my hands, "It's hot. Here, let me help you." He picked up a spoon and, after dipping it into the bowl, slowly blew on it to cool it off. Then he tilted the spoon towards my mouth and I swallowed, sighing.

"It's good." I told him.

"Good," he nodded, continuing to feed me. After a few moments of spooning soup into me, he sighed and set the dish to the side, putting his head into his hands. "It's just… Kayley, I'm your husband now, and I should be able to protect you. I mean, just look at me, just look at what happened! The day after we're married I let you get kidnapped by a griffin! What kind of husband could I possibly be?"

I stared at him a few more seconds before realizing that tears were spilling onto his hands. I crawled up behind him, wincing at each movement I made. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders in a hug, he turned his head back towards me.

"A pretty good one, as far as I can tell." I told him, "I mean, you chased down a griffin, jumped into a raging river, and survived a waterfall just to save me!" I smiled faintly, giving him a quick kiss, "Not to mention carrying me all the way back here, and then fixing some delicious soup on top of that!" I added, getting him to finally smile feebly.

He turned around to face me, gathering me up into his arms and tracing my body with his hands.

"You know if I ever lost you, it would kill me?" he pointed out.

"Same here," I replied. And then we met in a kiss, one that was long and forgiving.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww… poor Garrett! Sorry this was so long. Hey, I just wrote this as a one-shot, but now I kinda want to turn it into a longer story. The plot bunnies haven't really attacked me yet, but if you want to share any ideas I will listen and make notes! Please share your inspiration with me! And remember to review! Thank you!

* * *


End file.
